1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing tools and more particularly pertains to a new plumbing snake diverting apparatus for deflecting a plumbing snake out of a main stack pipe and into a secondary pipe extending from the main stack pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plumbing tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,957 describes a device/system for clearing obstructions in pipes where bends are encountered. Another type of plumbing tools is U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,234 having an auger device with an attachment allowing the user to attach a power tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device/system/method that includes/is superior/ has certain improved features that allow the user to clear pipes that divert from the main vent pipe utilizing a standard plumber""s snake.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a combination of tubular members to access the pipes to be cleared by entering the main vent pipe and proceeding down through until the diverted pipe is found, thereafter a snake is used to clear the drain.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new plumbing""snake diverting apparatus that allows the user to enter the plumbing system from the roof vent.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new plumbing snake diverting apparatus that is adaptable to any size of pipes by the use of multiple adaptors.
To this, the present invention generally comprises an tubular extension member which is selectively couplable to any number of curved, tubular diverting members depending on the size of the pipe. The apparatus is then positioned with a leading edge of the diverting member at the intersection of the main stack pipe and the pipe to be cleared. The plumber""s snake is then deflected into the secondary pipe upon insertion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.